


Confusión

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Confusión

_¡Alakazam está confuso!_  
  
¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué hay una criatura viviente delante mirándome? ¿Quién es el humano que tengo detrás? ¿Es mi entrenador? ¿Es un chico o una chica? ¿Y yo? ¿Soy macho o hembra? ¿Por qué llevo dos cucharas? ¿Por qué veo pájaros a mi alrededor? ¿Y ese otro humano anciano? ¿Qué hace escondido entre los setos? ¿Estará observando para recordarle al primer humano que no debe hacer algo que pretendía hacer? ¿Qué es el mundo? ¿Es real acaso? ¿O estoy soñando? ¿O tal vez estoy siendo narrado por alguien? La duda me asalta… ¿Debería golpearme con mis dos cucharas en la cabeza? ¿Qué es una cabeza, a todo esto? ¿Me sacará de mis dudas el golpearme hasta sangrar? ¿Y qué es la sangre? Ya sé, voy a intentarlo. Si me golpeo, algo ocurrirá, ¿verdad?  
  
 _¡Está tan confuso que se hirió así mismo!_


End file.
